Lily and Sev, A Love Story
by George Lucas Official
Summary: Lily Evans always had a thing for Severus Snape, and on the night of the Hogwarts ball, she finally shows her affection...


Lily and Sev, a Love Story

Dedicated to the late NakedFury

I often look back at it and wish I had done things differently. I look back on all I had done and wish I had the courage and wisdom to do what was right. I wish I was kinder, stronger, and more brave. Most importantly I wish I hadn't wronged him, and honestly, sometimes I wish I had him. This is the story of Severus Snape, and my love for him. My name is Lily Potter, and I was in my seventh year of Hogwarts when something happened that I will never forget.

I'm going to take you back to a time where my name wasn't Lily Potter, my name was Lily Evans, and this day was unlike any other, it was the night of a beautiful Ball and everyone was having a ball. I was wearing my finest purple gown and had been dancing the night away and, much like everyone else, I was smiling all the way through it. It was hard to believe but one person, didn't seem to be having any fun at all, and it was my good friend Severus Snape, who stood alone in the corner, donning a devilishly debonair black suit. He seemed troubled, like something truly plagued his mind, I knew I had to cheer him up, so I made my way across the dancefloor and did just that,

"Hi Sev! Fun ball isn't it?" He turned to me, clearly shocked at my arrival. He straightened his posture and brushed some of his soft obsidian locks behind his ear,

"Lily! I...uh...didn't see you there, yeah, how are you?" He forced a smile, but having known Snape for years, I knew better. His eyes whispered pain to me.

"Severus...what's wrong?" He looked away from me and turned his gaze to the floor, he took a moment, as if to choose his next words carefully, before raising his head sharply and looking me dead in the eye with the intensity of a million suns.

"Lily would you dance with me?" I smiled, that's precisely what I wanted to hear.

"It would be my pleasure." I said as I took his hand in mine and dragged the shy man out into the frey. We danced to the upbeat tune, flailing and jumping to the beat, and for the first time in a long time, Snape seemed happy. Like proper happy. He laughed and smiled with me for hours, then…the last song came on. A slow song. Snape nervously began to step away.

"I'm sorry...I...have to go." Snape turned from me and started for the door, but I grabbed his hand again,

"Oh no you don't! Come on Sev!" I said with urgency in my voice and a reassuring smile,

"No." He said again with adamancy, "I don't know how to slow dance…" I laughed as I put his hands on my waist,

"It's easy, let me show you." I gave a roguish wink as I began to sway with him. Throughout the song we grew closer and closer, I couldn't help but feel the tension between us grow as we fell into the intimacy of our dance. I couldn't help but feel safe in Snape's strong arms as I leant into him. Then an idea dawned on me;.

"Sev...wanna come up to my room for a bit? Have some time alone?" he nervously nodded as I led him away from the crowds, up the stairs, and finally into my bedroom. We embraced and kissed passionately as I pushed him unto the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and looking into his dark, beautiful eyes.

"I've wanted this for a long time Lily…" He said as he held my face in his hands, I leant over him and planted firm kisses down his neck before whispering in his ear,

"So have I…" That's when we heard a rattling from inside the closet.

Snape sat up anxiously and grabbed me for comfort,

"What was that!?" He asked,

"I don't know...but I think it came from my wardrobe?" I pushed up and off snape and walked over towards my wardrobe. I nervously and slowly approached it's doors. Then, much to my surprise, they flew open, knocking me to the floor, and inside was James Potter, hanging from his gryffindor tie, gagging furiously and shouting profanities through his muffled voice, throat pinched by his self-made noose. I screamed as I saw he had his cock in his hand and was rubbing it furiously as he looked at me through crazed eyes,

"ABRA KADABRA! YOU'RE MY WIFE NOW LILY!" screamed the hanging masterbator, as he picked up his pace and exploded his love juice into my face and laughed furiously. It was then I knew, I found the one, my husband. James Potter.


End file.
